Heir of the Sadow'een
by FateMagician
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away there lies an ancient tomb on the frozen world of Hoth. This was a small mausoleum that was made at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, but long since forgotten by memory and time. It would not be until the days of The Clone Wars that this tomb would be unearthed, and the individual inside unleashed into the galaxy once again...
1. An Assassin's Return : Part I

**An Assassin's Return : Part I**

" _Life is going forth; Death is returning home." -Laozi_

* * *

 **[Planet Hoth]**

Clone troopers crossed the frozen wastelands of Hoth, in tight formation no more than a meter apart, and eyes peeled for any hostile wildlife. At least, should there be any hostile wildlife beyond the solitary wampas that roamed the tundras of the planet. The was little sound beyond the howling winds that rushed past and between them, and little to look at besides the frozen ground. Good thing the ground was what they were supposed to look at, more specifically what was potentially underneath it.

"Anything on the scanners Dent?"

"Nothing captain," The trooper with a notable dent in his shoulder-plate replied calmly through the comm-link. "Nothing out here for kilometers so far."

"Joker, anything on the EMI?"

"Nothing yet sir. The ground is just as empty as when we started."

Captain Marx sighed lightly. His team had been out here for a few hours today, the ninth sector of this valley out of the grid presented during the official briefing of the team. It had been seven days now since the start of their mission, and there had been zero results.

"Hey captain," Joker buzzed on the comm-link, "What are we supposed to find out here again?"

The captain sighed. "We are supposed to find a tomb."

"I still don't believe that. Why would anyone have a tomb on Hoth of all places?"

"So whoever's inside wouldn't be found genius." Techie chimed in, "There are a lot of things that can be put into a tomb too, not just a body. Tombs are meant to be hidden, that way things don't get stolen by tomb raiders."

"So what do you think we'll find in this tomb that General Plo Koon is sure is here?" Blaster asked, and the response from Captain Marx was solemn.

"That's exactly why we're looking for it, but if you ask me… Sith artifacts."

There were several deep moments of long silence between the clones as they crossed more of the frozen valley.

"You're not serious are you?" Joker said disbelievingly. "Why would there be Sith knick-knacks on Hoth? There's nothing here for them!"

"And there won't be," The captain said sternly, "Because we are going to find them first. We can't let the Seppies get ahold of them if they are here. The General is sure that something is here, and we should trust him."

"Yes, captain," and "Yes, sir," responded through the comm-link and they continued to trudge through the snow. A few minutes later, the EMI device in Joker's hands started beeping.

"We've got something!"

A rush of excitement and caution washed through the team, and the captain took control of the situation with absolute professionalism.

"How deep?"

"Thirty meters to what looks to be an entrance, following a staircase leading another ten meters down into a large chamber. And also…" Joker moved further left of the team several meters, "What looks to be an antechamber, about half the size of the main chamber."

"Alright boys, you know what to do. Start marking out the perimeter while I contact the General."

They did just that, Dent, Joker, and Techie set up the gear they brought from their packs while the captain walked a meter away and commed the General.

 **[The Triumphant]**

Jedi Master Plo Koon, aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer _Triumphant_ that was hovering just out of Hoth's gravitational pull, was on the bridge when the holo-communication request came through.

" _General Plo Koon."_

The Kel-Dor Jedi Master folded his arms across his chest, his usual stance as he replied, "Captain Marx, I trust you have some good news?"

" _Yes sir, we just found an underground complex. Two chambers and easy to access with the equipment we have with us."_

Commander Wolffe looked to the General. "Sounds like the tomb you're looking for."

"Indeed," Plo Koon agreed, and then replied to the captain, "Breach the tomb, and I advise heavy caution captain. There is no way to predict what can lie within a tomb, Sith or not. Report back every half hour."

The captain took a military standing rest, and replied, " _Yes, General!"_ before ending the communication. General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe exchanged glances.

"Do we really have no idea what could be in there?"

"Unfortunately the details were difficult to obtain in my search. No one has ever found this tomb before now, so no one how old it can be."

"Forgive my prying General, but what does that mean exactly?"

Plo Koon sighed, conveying a deep concern. "It means, Commander, that the longer the Sith are left alone, the stronger they become. As is the same with their artifacts, so we must be prepared for anything once the tomb has been breached."

 **[Planet Hoth]**

The team, after digging through the many meters of snow, now broke open the door of the tomb. Dent scanned into the darkness of the stairs for a moment, then activated his helm-light. "Everything scans clean boys!"

"So let's keep it clean," Said Captain Marx, "Standard protocol, extra caution. Dent, you take point. Myself after you, followed by Techie and Joker. Blaster, you have the rear."

"Yes, sir!" They called in, and in that order they entered the mysterious tomb in the earth of the frozen planet. Down they traveled until they hit a part of the stairway in which they had to slip through sideways to continue, as a part of the tomb had collapsed some time ago.

"This is ridiculous, you'd think they'd build a tomb with better structure than this!" Joker complained, and Techie responded, "We don't know how old this place is, so maybe back then the people who made this had a different idea of structure!"

"Calm down boys," The captain said in a stern tone to both of them, "We're almost through."

And they were, and once everyone was through they all took a good look at the main chamber. There were shelves lining the walls, each cubical holding something strange and foreign. Most looked like holocrons, something the team had seen before but these holocrons were shaped like pyramids. Nothing like Jedi holocrons. Strange writing also lined the walls, floors and even the ceiling in neat rows, indecipherable to the clones.

"Alright boys, set up and scan everything!" Ordered Captain Marx, and the troopers automatically went through the motions. Standard protocol. Once everything was set up and scanning, the clones themselves carefully walked through the entirety of the main chamber. Joker inspected a section of the left wall that was blank of shelving, though equally covered in the strange language. He took out a tool and tapped the wall in a few places before exclaiming, "Found a door! This has to lead into the antechamber!"

"Good work, now let's get it open. Set the low-level charges Blaster, they should open up the wall nicely."

"On it sir!"

Charges were set, and once the team was behind cover the charges were blown and ancient rock crumbled to the ground leaving a fog of dust. After waiting a moment, the captain waved them forward and Dent scanned the entryway again.

"Main structural supports are holding steady," He confirmed, "We're good to go in."

The captain entered first, followed closely by Blaster and Techie. This antechamber was indeed smaller than the main one, and there were fewer things in it. However, there was a reason for that and it dominated the room. The three clones froze at the sight of a piece of equipment that looked to be an ancient model of some sort of sealed chamber. It was coated in a thick layer of dust, so they could not see what was within.

"What the hell is that?!" Blaster said in shock, and Techie was no better. "I would say a cryo-chamber, but I'm not seeing the components to make that kind of equipment work…"

Techie whipped out the scanner built into his left gauntlet and typed in a few things. He then held the scanner in front of him and his tone was even more shocked that Blaster's. "Whatever it is, something is definitely alive in there."

"Are you certain?" The captain demanded, and Techie nodded. "Yes sir, the scanner isn't lying!"

Captain Marx looked around the room and spotted something on the wall above the sealed chamber. It was a plaque, a larger single piece of stone barely jutting out from the wall behind it. It had a different language on it than the ones everywhere else, and the captain recognized it.

"That's Mando'a… what do Mandalorians have to do with this place?"

Techie had now moved closer to the sealed chamber, and with a hand wiped away a large swath of the dust to get a glimpse inside.

"Sir… It's a woman."

"A woman?!"

Captain Marx also moved to the sealed chamber and also saw a lithe figure within. She was clothed in grey, padding to provide protection from Hoth's cold weather, straps holding together hard armor, sleek gauntlets, a belt with large pouches, and a wide lighter-grey hood. What truly caught their attention was the full face mask, though it could easily be a full-on helmet as well. It was in white and grey tones, matching the rest of her chosen outfit, the covered mouthpiece a darker grey, and the rectangular indentations with rounded edges made for eyes. They were dark, practically black and it looked as though no one was home.

Techie then lightly tapped the hard material of the sealed chamber, and Blaster scolded him. "Don't do that, we don't know what could happen if we mess with it!"

"She may be alive, but she's certainly not going to-"

The top part of the sealed chamber suddenly flew from its hinges, knocking all three clones to the ground. Stunned, the troopers took a few seconds to regain their senses and when they did they saw the lithe woman in grey stumble from the formerly sealed chamber, and then collapse to her knees once clear of the chamber. There was heavy breathing from her, almost a true gasping for breath and her body was shaking though not terribly so.

The clones didn't know what to do, and so hands went to blasters. Joker and Dent rushed into the room, blasters already drawn and trained on the woman. In the next few moments the air was thick and still, and when the woman finally looked up the formerly dark eyes were now a bright, shining white. In the next moment, her hands went to her thighs and the sound of lightsabers activating was heard.

The primary excavation team didn't stand a chance as she somehow moved with incredible speed. In the next moment, Captain Marx was dead and there was a burning hole where his heart should be.

In the next one, Techie and Blaster were thrown by an invisible force into the main room of the tomb, where Dent and Joker stared at them dumbfounded as the woman walked through the antechamber entryway. At this, they then pulled their own blasters and shot off a few rounds at her. She deflected them with a wave of her hand and then pulled Blaster to her, killing him with a deep strike to the chest before dropping him and dashing to Joker. He died with the same wound, and turning around in a whirl Techie was pulled and killed, leaving Dent left alone on the ground and gasping for breath. The lithe woman in grey pounced on him and simply stabbed him through the chest.

All this, and in less than two minutes.

It was then she abandoned the bodies, her eyes beneath her helm scanning the room before alighting on the few holocrons that were there in the chamber. Noticing a satchel limp on a shelf, she grabbed it and stuffed the holocrons inside, as well as a few other supplies. Then without looking back, she fled the tomb and vanished into the icy tundra.


	2. An Assassin's Return : Part II

**An Assassin's Return : Part II**

" _As soon as there is life there is danger." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

 **[The Triumphant]**

"General?" Commander Wolffe asked General Plo Koon, and the Jedi Master nodded in response.

"I know."

The primary excavation team led by Captain Marx had missed their second half-hour report now, and concern that something had happened to them grew stronger. Commander Wolffe and Master Plo Koon eyed the holo-communicator for a few more moments of silence.

"Recommendations Commander?"

"I would send in the secondary excavation team with recon priorities. We need eyes on the situation."

"Then we will do just that Commander. Deploy the secondary team to the coordinates Captain Marx sent us."

 **[Planet Hoth, Tundra]**

Xyah Crymark was pissed. She had woken up in a strange place to strange soldiers, and worse, she panicked and killed all of them.

' _Di'kut!'_ Xyah cursed herself within her own thoughts, ' _You're better than this! You know better!'_

Thankfully, once she was outside of the tomb-like area, she instantly recognized she was on Hoth. Xyah had relaxed and her survival instincts and training kicked in automatically. Presently, she was a few kilometers from where she had fled, tucked inside a hole she dug into a snow drift facing away from the bitterly cold winds. Warmed up after about forty minutes had passed, Xyah now felt comfortable enough to scrape away at the snow for a bit more room so she could reach into the satchel for the holocrons.

Staring at them for a few moments, she then pulled off her mask to reveal dark green eyes, rich brown hair that was cut off at the shoulder, and skin that was a lightly tanned color. Then, sighing heavily, Xyah dropped one holocron into the satchel. She knew what that one was: it was an indexed wealth of various information, one she created with the help of her Lord and her Grandmaster. This second one though… this was new and had been placed close to her own holocron. She wiped her brow, then put her mask back on, listening to it click back into place.

With little effort in using the force to open the holocron, it spread open to reveal the image of her Lord. For a split second, the memory of the last time she'd seen him played before her eyes -

" _Xyah, do you know why I have summoned you?"_

 _Kneeling before the Dark Lord of the Sith, Xyah was the picture of loyalty to Naga Sadow. He was true Sith, but also half-human and so the mix resulted in him being pale for true Sith. Sadow was dressed in the robes and armor appropriate to his elevated station, Xyah was in the clothing she had awoken in, recently summoned to his side from the temple on Hoth from which the Sadow'een resided and trained in. In response to his question, however, she shook her head lightly._

" _No, my Lord."_

 _He nodded then said, "I have put a plan in motion to prepare for the future. This war is ending and shall end in a stalemate. I plan to retreat and then return at a much later date."_

 _This confused Xyah, but in the next moment she found she could not move. Her heartbeat picked up and only became worse when she found she could not speak. It was racing uncontrollably by the time he approached her and laid a hand on her head._

" _The universe will be a much different place when we wake up again…"_

 _Then, she blacked out._

Xyah shook herself out of the memory. Sadow had done this, and when she refocused on the image of her Lord cast from the holocron, he began to speak.

" _Viewing this mean you have now awakened, Xyah."_ Sadow had a smirk on his lips as he spoke, and Xyah knew that he wasn't going to apologize for his deception. She was his servant after all, even though she had become the closest thing he had to a confidant during the last years of the war. He owed her nothing, whereas she owed him her life and purpose.

" _Welcome to a new age of the galaxy and in this time, my favorite, we shall claim it for the Sith Empire! This time we shall overwhelm and conquer the Republic-"_

Suddenly, the message shorted out and was replaced with a more exhausted and older version of her Lord. Xyah was stunned at the change, and in the back of her mind she figured that he had done his best to overwrite the original message… which meant he had initially placed her in that tomb and then returned at a much later date. Why didn't he wake her then?

" _It is currently the year 4400 bby, and my final message to you Xyah. I had placed you in suspended animation and hid you away, later doing so to myself, so we could conquer the galaxy for the Sith Empire in a new age. This is no longer possible, and so if you wake to see this in the near or distant future, then the Force has deemed it so."_

' _What?'_ Xyah was being left more dumbfounded the longer the message went on. This wasn't like her Lord at all… and then she remembered the date he mentioned. 4400 bby… last she knew it had been 5000 bby so that meant… six-hundred years had passed?! Only further becoming confused, she kept watching the image of her Lord.

" _I do not know how long it will take for the suspended animation to fade, or for someone to discover you like Nadd discovered myself and woke me. Should you wake, however, I left more information on your holocron with my updated knowledge and the location of your starfighter. You have been taught well, Xyah, and you were my favorite for reasons you already know. I have no doubts you can adapt and survive in the age you may wake in."_

He suddenly looked hesitant, like he wanted to say something else, but then he ended the message.

He had planned to bring her with him to a new time to conquer the galaxy, then woke up and then decided to leave her to the whims of fate. Xyah paled, but before she fell into panic she immediately closed her mind to those thoughts and breathed in and out deeply. She did this for several minutes, and once it passed she took stock of her situation.

She was on her own on Hoth with limited supplies, outdated technology, and she was damn sure Sadow had not placed her starfighter on this planet. Xyah didn't even want to think what time had done to her starfighter after six-hundred years… if only six-hundred years had passed by her. She got the feeling it had been much longer but wouldn't know until she found a terminal or other information source.

The only sure thing she knew was that she needed off this frozen wasteland of a planet.

' _Pirusti osik…'_

 **[Planet Hoth, The Sith Tomb]**

The secondary excavation team stepped carefully into the main chamber, blasters at the ready. Their squad leader held a fist up, halting everyone. He then waved a trooper forward who took a few quick steps forward and knelt, scanning every inch.

"Nothing sir."

"Are you sure?" The squad leader said tensely, and the trooper nodded.

"Nothing alive is in here."

Despite the reassurance, it didn't help the heavy atmosphere as the team looked at the bodies of the primary excavation team. The medical officer they brought with them took point and scanned each body, and kept his tone professional despite his own horror at what he was seeing.

"Multiple broken bones, likely caused by a form of extreme pressure."

"But that's not what killed them, right?" The Squad leader asked, and the medical officer shook his head.

"No. All of them were killed with precise strikes to vital regions. Most of them died instantly."

"Most?"

The medical officer pointed to a trooper who had a dent in his shoulder-plating. "With his injuries, it would have taken a few minutes for him to die."

The squad leader thought this over a moment, then said with some hope, "Perhaps he managed to catch something of what did this. Check his gauntlet."

Another trooper carefully removed the gauntlet from the body, opening it as he then stood and typed a few things on it before he got something. A recorded holo-communication appeared, and it was the clone trooper ducking behind something.

" _This is trooper 1E11E with the 104th battalion calling in a code red! There is a hostile threat in the tomb-"_

The trooper was cut short when a lithe figure dressed in varying tones of a somewhat light color stabbed a lightsaber through the center of his chest, the wound that wasn't an immediate kill, but the figure quickly moved on without double checking and the holo-video ended with the trooper collapsing to the ground. There were glances between the members of the team.

"Send this to the general!" The squad leader ordered.

 **[The Triumphant]**

General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe inspected a still image of the holo-communication that had failed to send. The Jedi Master's tone was grave.

"Not often does an individual trained in lightsaber combat choose the guard shoto design, but when one does they almost always dual-wield."

"She's definitely trained," Commander Wolffe commented, "Those movements are natural, second-nature." He then looked at the general. "This is what the primary excavation team found in the tomb? A living person?"

"Sir," One of the admirals spoke up, "We have a communication request from General Yoda and General Kenobi."

The Jedi Master nodded, and the holographic images of Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Grandmaster Yoda appeared next to the current image pulled up.

"Master Plo Koon," Kenobi greeted. "I see your expedition on Hoth has taken an unexpected turn."

"Indeed," The Kel-dor master agreed. Yoda then spoke, his tone its usual sageness but with a deep concern also being voiced.

"New presence in the Force, I sense. Easily defined, it is not."

"That is what led me here, and this woman familiar with the Force and lightsaber combat is what I found."

"She can't have simply got up and started walking around. Cryostasis perhaps?" Kenobi suggested, but Plo Koon shook his head. "The secondary team found a full-body chamber with similar elements to a cryo-chamber, but lacking the specific components to make it that. These are the images of the chamber my second team sent," He then pulled up the detailed images of both the interior and exterior of the chamber, "The symbols are Sith, and are so old nobody can truly read it anymore."

"No one, except the Sith." Yoda said quietly, and the two Jedi Masters knew who he was referencing. Count Dooku. The moment of silence was then broken by Kenobi asking, "Have we managed to date the tomb yet?"

"Not an exact date, but they suspect that it is from the last years of the Great Hyperspace War."

"So this woman has been in some sort of stasis for nearly five-thousand years?" The disbelief was obvious in Kenobi's tone, but not so much in Yoda's.

"Sith alchemy, a terrible thing it is. Achieve much though, it can."

Once the shock settled in their minds, Commander Wolffe spoke up. "What of her lightsabers? I know the choice of guard shotos is uncommon, but what is that color?"

The image of the lithe woman was enlarged and then focused on the lightsabers in her hands. Despite the lines of blue and the same blue tint all over the image it was clear that the lightsabers were black in color, white streaks also running along it like lightning. Commander Wolffe continued, "I have never seen a black lightsaber before. Blue, green, yellow, certainly red, but never black."

Silence once again manifested into the conversation as shock settled into Yoda and Kenobi. Kenobi, again, was the first to speak his thoughts. "I did not think that a black lightsaber was possible."

"The Force lives in color, Bleeds in red. Black… I have only heard of happening once before."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow while Plo Koon folded his arms across his chest at the Grandmaster's statement.

"This has happened before Master Yoda?" Questioned the Kel-dor Master, and Yoda nodded. "Darksaber, it is named. Beyond that, need to search the temple archives there is."

Kenobi nodded. "I can help with that Master Yoda, but what shall you do concerning this woman Master Plo?"

"It would be unwise to allow her to leave the planet. We should find contain the situation until we can bring her in." Commander Wolffe advised, and Kenobi stroked his head with a hand.

"You would need more than the 104th battalion to lock down the planet." He said thoughtfully, and Plo Koon asked in a knowing tone, "Skywalker?"

"Anakin's been itching for an assignment, this should brighten his mood."

After a moment of thinking, the Kel-dor Jedi Master nodded. "Very well, you can give him the good news while I start the planetary shutdown. May the Force be with you."

The phrase was repeated by the other two Jedi and after they each bowed the holo-communication ended.

* * *

Di'kut - Idiot (Mando'a)

Pirusti osik - Well shit (Mando'a)


	3. HotS Update

Not a new chapter, but an update.

I have recently gone through the previous two chapters (consequently the only chapters up) in this story and updated them. They are now longer, include more detail, and changed up enough to be more concise and fit the direction in which I want the direction of the story to go better. I highly recommend you read the first two chapters again before I post the third chapter (I am halfway through it presently,) that way no one gets confused with the new changes.

Thank you for reading this update, and I will be here again when I post the next chapter.

Best,

FateMagician


End file.
